Danny Phantom: A Dark Fantasy
by LetsWriteNow
Summary: Living in the most haunted town in America, Danny Fenton live a pretty normal life. Yet as things take a turn for the weird side of things he will find out one undeniable truth. More than ghost go bump in the night.


**Ok. This is not a "Fairy Tail" and "Danny Phantom" crossover! Sadly, for the reason of not getting anywhere with it, I put that story on a shelf. I'll get back to it eventually.**

**Now, You all might be wondering what this piece is. Well this is a retelling of the original "Danny Phantom" story, but with a darker twist. Basically I'm going to incorporate more than just Ghosts into the story. The characters will be the same, like Danny will still be a ****halfa and such. But some of the enemies will be change slightly. They wont be ghost, but something else. Along with this I will be using limited cannon, things will be changed and altered. This is a complete retelling so it is to be expected.  
**

**Now with out further pause, I give you Danny Phantom: A Dark Fantasy. I do not own Danny Phantom.  
**

* * *

"_Why is this happening?"_ Thought the boy as he ran through the storm of howling wind and pounding rain. A flash of lightning, and the clap of thunder revealed the forest before him through the pouring rain. His destination was beyond it and up a hill.

"Don't worry Sam. I'm coming." The boy breathed catching his breath. "And to hell with the consequences!" Despite the brave tone of his voice, the boy, teen really, was terrified. Terrified for himself, his friend, and what was bound to happen to her if he didn't get there in time, what would happen to him if he couldn't do anything. Overall he was a terrified kid that was _way_ over his head.

Yet he swallowed his fright, and marched on into the dark woods. He knew that he couldn't just let things go as they were. Knew that if he didn't find a way to save his friend from the clutches of the "Dark man" or "Mr. Dark" as he was starting to refer the fruit-loop as, than something even worse than the death of one of his best friends would follow. What? He didn't know, something just told him it would be something horrible.

To think, he was just having a normal summer not even the day before. "_When did everything go to hell?" _The boy thought as he wiped some of his soaked raven colored hair out of his eyes. He couldn't help but let his mind wonder as he cleared the small section of wood and looked up to what everyone in Amity Park referred to as "Ghost hill."

* * *

"Well. That was particularly vicious." Commented Tucker Foley as he glanced back from the retreating back of one Dash Baxter, the resident bully, to look at his oldest friend, who had a bucket of Popcorn emptied on his head.

Taking the emptied bucket off of his head Danny Fenton replied, "His parents probably finally found out about his grades. Why did he leave you alone?"

"You're his favorite." Tucker answered instantly with a slight grin. He then added, "You would think he would be less a problem since schools out."

Danny couldn't help but to agree with his darker skinned friend. In school he and Tucker were always at the bottom of the social ladder with Tucker being a techno-geek of the highest order and him being the unassuming wimp. As Danny further thought about it he supposed they did look the part, with Tuckers basic attire being an odd yellow long sleeve shirt, cargo pants to hold his assorted "gadgets" and boots. The nerd look was completed by thicker glasses and a red beret.

Danny on the other hand wore a simple T-shirt with a red oval in the center, jeans and red sneakers. Adding in his scrawny frame he was about as unassuming as one got, which marked him a target for the local bully.

"Hey guys! I got the tickets! We shou- what happened to you?" Asked the third member of there party.

"Dash." Answered the two boy's matter-of-factly.

Sam Manson's purple colored lips sank into a scowl. She was a Goth and proud of it. The image was set in stone by the black hair, black shirt, dark themed plaid skirt and combat boots. "Doesn't he have anything better to do? Like flex in front of a mirror? Or butt heads with the other Jocks? Dreading the day his hair starts to thin? Something other than to torment us?" She asked irritably.

"Probably." Answered Danny as he wiped popcorn and butter out of his hair.

"Why don't you just put him in his place? Like that one time in the third grade." Asked Tucker, referring to the time Danny actually stood up against Dash, who was a bully even then, and won.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed, "Don't you practice Karate with your mom or something? You should be able to take Dash down a peg or couple!"

Danny sighed, (**Comma again**) "That won't help. The reason he torments me _now_ is because I beat him back then. Dash is the type of bully that doesn't respect you if you fight back, he's the type that would hold a grudge. If I took him on and won now, well he would only get more vicious. Besides he had his growth spurt already, and might be working on his second one, and put on fifty pounds of muscle. Whilst I practice infrequently at best and a scrawny twig next to him."

Danny took a breath and finished with a shrug, (**comma**) "Besides, it's not worth it. For now let's just get into the theater, grab some seats, and watch "The eternal Mummy" like we planned." Looking at the empty bucket he then sighed, "I'll get a refill, you guys grab seats."

Luckily the theater wasn't all that crowded, especially for a weekend in summer. As such, there wasn't much of a line at the confection stand and Danny got to the front with time to spare.

"What can I get for ya?" Asked a pimple faced teen with a bored face.

"Yeah, can I get a refill of popcorn?" Danny asked showing the bored teen the empty bucket.

"Yeah." The teen replied as he took the bucket and refilled it. As he was handing the movie snack back to Danny he quickly said "That'll be five dollars."

"What?! What about the free refills?"

"Sorry but that's only if you buy the refill bucket, you just got the large. So five buck please." Everything that came out of the pimple faced teen sounded boring and bland.

"Fine, one second." Danny relented and started to dig into his pockets looking for the required cash. After a minute he couldn't find the needed cash.

"Do you have the money or not?" Asked the attending teen, who despite the question coming out in a monotone Danny figured it was said in impatience.

"Um. I seem to have misplaced my..." Before Danny could finish speaking the bucket of popcorn was yanked away from him.

"No money, no popcorn."

"Oh come on! Um put it on my tab, I'm good for it really!" Danny said desperate, a good movie is nothing without the popcorn.

"We don't do that here, besides I think you have to be eighteen to do that." Replied the attendant.

"Then perhaps I can help with that?" Said an unfamiliar cultured voice. Turning Danny, and the pimpled teen, saw a tall man dressed all in black suit with a red tie. The look was completed by a pitch black cane, and a black fedora that sat comfortably upon his head. What made Danny wary of this man was the fact that the shadows of the fedora completely obscured the man's face somehow. The entire effect of it gave the man a mysterious vibe that Danny didn't quite like. A feeling that was beyond "don't mess with me, I'm dangerous." and more like "I shalt smite thee down!"

"I'll pay for the confections. Heck, I'll even upgrade the boy to the free refill." The man in black said producing the needed money.

As the pimpled teen went to fill out the order, Danny stared at the mysterious stranger. Everything about the guy said "Fear Me!" but the guy just bought him his popcorn. Despite the creepy felling the guy gave him Danny decided to show his gratitude.

"Um. Thanks" Was all that Danny could come up with.

"Ah. Think nothing of it. This world can be..._Unlucky_ at times. So I figured what was the harm of curing one's own minor bad luck." The man replied.

"Um. Right." Danny said, and the conversation lulled into an awkward silence.

As the teen started to refill the new bucket at an incredibly slow pace, Danny saw fit to break the silence, "So you here to see a movie?" The moment it came out of his mouth Danny knew it was a stupid question, but it did break the silence.

"Not quite." Answered the Man. "I'm just... browsing a bit."

Danny didn't know what to make of that answer. It had to mean he couldn't decide what movie to watch, but to Danny it sounded so _ominous_.

Before he could question the man further the pimpled teen handed him his popcorn with a, "Have a nice day." Once Danny took the offered snacks he turned back to see that the man was nowhere in sight.

Not sure where the Dark Man went, Danny just turned to go find his friends. The Dark Man was swiftly put under another thing into the long list of weird thing that happen in Amity Park.

"Why are we here?" asked Tucker, who was immensely uncomfortable with the various dark, mysterious, and possibly cursed memorabilia.

"Because that was the deal, I buy the tickets to see the movies, and you guys come with me to the Skulk and Lurk." Answered Sam as she browsed the various items of the occult.

The Skulk and Lurk is the go to place for everything Goth. Danny and Tucker rarely came even to the doors of the dreary place, so being inside the shop was rather odd for the two non-Goths. Sam on the other hand found the place to be like home as she came to the shop often to add to her ever growing collection of book on the supernatural.

"The movie wasn't that good, so we should have the trip to this place short." Suggested Tucker.

"It wasn't that bad either." Sam countered in a sing-song voice.

"Tucker might have a point Sam." Danny interjected, "Every time we come into this place I feel like we are going to be ambushed by the other Goths." He added after seeing one of the store's patrons slink back into deeper shadows.

"Oh would you relax, the fact you're my friend prevents any trouble. As long as you guys try not to be too bright, cheery, or cute." Sam said trying to get the two boys to relax a bit.

"Can we get an exact number?" Asked Tucker sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Tucker! You forced us just last week to go and browse the techno area of the mall! We had to stand there watching you drool all over the newest HD drive." Sam countered, "And Danny roped us to go with him and his parents to that Ghost Hunters convention at the beginning of the vacation."

"In my defense, I thought both of you would like to come. You know with all of the technology and spooky stuff." Danny said.

"That's not the point." Replied Sam, "The point is that you guys bring me into your worlds, so it's only fair if I bring you into mine."

Sighing Tucker finally relented, "Right ok. Still creepy in here though."

"I know. Isn't it great?" Sam added with a teasing grin. Going back to looking at the various volumes of old looking text she then asked, "Besides, don't you guys find this stuff the least bit interesting?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Danny.

"We live in the supposedly most haunted town in America?" Sam suggested, "Everyday people have encounters with various things that shouldn't exist. Considering we live here shouldn't we at least know our stuff?"

"That's why we have you." Tucker said cheekily, "And most of those have been proven to be hoaxes. The whole 'Most haunted town in America' thing is just a tourist attraction."

"Well, I had a weird experience today." Danny added off handedly.

"You mean the 'Dark Man'?" Asked tucker skeptically.

"You really need a different name for the guy." Added Sam.

"Fine. How about 'Mr. Dark'? Anyway the guy gave me the willies." Danny said with a slight shiver.

"Maybe he was something other than human." Sam suggested, "Maybe you have a Sixth Sense. Didn't you say your family used to be into that sort of thing?"

"They used to be exorcist, yeah. But the last Fenton to be one was some ancestor back in Salem, Massachusetts."

"Um. I'd hate to interrupt this history lesson, but what did Mr. Dark look like exactly?" Asked Tucker.

"Tall, wore a lot of black, really unnerving." Answered Danny.

Tucker only pointed over to the only window in the shop. Standing across the street and seemingly looking right at the trio was "Mr. Dark." After what seemed like an eternity a bus drove by blocking him from view only for a second, when the bus had passed Mr. Dark was gone like he was never there. Danny felt like it was like one of those omens.

"Ok. That was creepy." Commented Tucker after a moment. The others agreed.

It wasn't long before the trio left Skulk and Lurk for lunch. "Oh, crud. Guys I have to stop off by my house really fast to pick up money." Danny informed the others.

"I can spot you if you know." Sam said.

"Nah, its ok. I'll meet you guys at the Nasty Burger." With that said Danny started to make his way back home. Danny had to admit that living within walking distance of just about everything was really convenient. Cutting through some back allies and moving at a fast walk made the trip back to his house about a twenty minute trip.

Gazing up at his house he couldn't help but to marvel at it and acknowledge that it is his family home, because no one else would want to deal with the giant flying saucer thing that his parents built on top of the building effectively adding a third floor, or the array of other gizmos installed throughout the house. They had even put their name on it in the form of a neon sign that said "Fenton Works".

Considering his family are out of town for the weekend for one reason or another he made sure he pick up the newspaper from the front steps before he entered the house. Glancing at the paper as he stepped in to the house he noticed the article on the front page. Danny got an odd feeling, so he opened the paper and read:

_Another body connected to the string of murders was found early today by passerby (who wish to remain anonymous) in Amity Park Memorial Park. The body has been identified as fourteen year old Jessica Mcbeth, a student of Mistwood Private Academy. Investigators..._

Danny couldn't continue reading. Not only was it sad, despite not knowing the girl himself, but it also gave him an odd feeling of foreboding. Danny couldn't understand it but something in him was telling him that something bad was going to happen. Ironically the bad feeling was the same one he got when his parents were about to almost blow up the house. He's learned to trust that particular feeling.

Grabbing what he needed Danny headed out to get back to his friends. Taking the quickest route he knew he managed to get into sight of the Nasty Burger. A sound from a nearby alley made him stop cold. Looking down the alley he saw a familiar looking boot. Rushing forward he found a dazed Tucker slumped against the wall.

"Oh my gosh, Tucker!" Danny exclaimed as he rushed to the side of his fallen friend. Checking the downed teen, Danny could see that the dark skin around Tuckers cheek growing darker with a bruise.

"Tucker! Tucker are you alright?" Danny almost demanded.

Tucker groaned in response and started to stir. Coming to, Tucker at first didn't show any signs of remembering what happened. Suddenly like strike by lightning, Tucker jolted exclaiming "Danny! He took Sam!" After the exclamation Tucker faltered, feeling his head swim.

"Easy there Tuck." Danny was alarmed by what he heard, but the friend in front of him need help first. Besides, Tucker new what happened so Danny couldn't do anything until Tucker was able to tell him, and not on the verge of passing out. Helping the techno-geek up was harder than it seemed, and it took some effort to help Tucker to a nearby bench.

By this time Tucker head wasn't spinning so hard so he was able to mumble a thanks fort the assistance before he began to tell Danny what happened in the time that he was back at his house.

"He took Sam." Repeated Tucker, hoping Danny would know what he meant, his head was still a little shaky.

"Who took Sam?" Danny asked forcefully.

"The Dark Man." Replied Tucker. Than he sarcastically said, "Oh, and don't worry about me, I'm just all bruises, and have a lump on my head."

"Sorry, you ok?" Amended Danny with a growing scowl, he didn't have time to deal with this.

Sensing his friend's aggravation Tucker apologized, "Sorry dude. Must have hit my head a bit harder than I thought." Taking a breath to try to steady himself he began his tale, "After you left, Sam and I started on our way to the Nasty Burger like we agreed. Sam wanted to try a short cut so we started to cut through some alleys, that's when we saw him."

"Mr. Dark." Danny said grimly.

"Um. Yeah. Mr. Dark was just standing at the exit to the ally you found me in, he said something in that faux British accent of his. Something about needing to take Sam. Obviously we both got a bit creeped out so we tried to leave, that's when he came at us. He was just walking but he caught up in an instant and grabbed Sam. We both tried to fight the guy off, but he wasn't normal. He freaking waved his hand and I went flying into a wall feeling like I was hit by a truck. I passed out after he took Sam though, he mumbled something and she just crumbled. She was still alive I think, anyway he grabbed her and... Poof."

"Poof?"

"Yes Danny, poof!" Tucker snapped starting to look a bit hysterical. "He just vanished in a freaking cloud of smoke!" Taking another stabilizing breath, Tucker asked, "What now?"

"Now?" Danny asked still dazed from what he just heard. Although it didn't take him long to come up with an answer. "Now we call the police."

"And what? Tell them that some crazy guy came in and magiced Sam away?"

"No." Danny replied trying to stay calm and knowing that Tucker might not be thinking strait at the moment. "We tell them that some crazy guy overpowered you, knocked out Sam and took her."

Apparently a pessimist when hysterical Tucker pointed out, "What are they going to do about it, and who said they would do anything fast enough?"

"Sam is the heiress to one of the richest families in Amity Park. As much as Sam would hate it, they would be out in force to find her. And I doubt Mr. Dark will be able to take on the entire police force."

The logic was starting to break though Tuckers hysteria. Taking one last nerve calming breath Tucker said, "Right. That could work. How are you keeping a strait head right now?"

"I'm actually pretty surprised myself." Danny admitted. He then said, "You're going to have to call, my phone broke last week."

Nodding Tucker dug out his phone, which was, considering what had happened unharmed. Yet before he could start to dial the police, there was a crack of thunder and all of the lights went out.

With the lack of light the two boys finally noticed how dark it had gotten. Looking up they could see the reason why, dark swirling clouds blanketed the sky above Amity Park. Clouds so dark that little light remained, except for the brief flashes of lightning.

"I've never seen clouds so dark." Tucker commented surprised by the sudden storm.

"Tucker call the cops!" Danny forcefully reminded Tucker.

Jolting back to the task at hand, Tucker typed a few keys on the phone, but soon looked back up to Danny. "No service." he said listlessly.

Danny cursed, then quickly looked around before asking urgently, "Where's a pay phone?"

"Danny." Tucker said softly, yet the tone was enough to get Danny's attention. "There is no light, the power might be out throughout the city. People would be panicking. Even if we did find a working phone, there is no guarantee that we would get through." The grave news was only enhanced by another streak of lightning crashing through the sky putting everything into stark contrast.

"So what? We just give up?" Danny asked accusingly.

"Danny..." Tucker started to say before being interrupted.

"He's going to kill her Tucker!" Danny almost screamed.

This proclamation shocked Tucker, stopping him from further speaking like a punch in the stomach.

"You know about those string of murders? I think Mr. Dark was behind them." Danny said calming down a bit. Not giving Tucker time to comment he continued, "I know it's crazy, and there's no proof. All I have is the same feeling in my gut that always tells me if my parents are about to blow up the house..." Danny stopped speaking to finally take in a breath.

Tucker took this chance to speak, "I agree with you. The guys' crazy enough to be a murderer, but that still leaves us with what will we do?"

Danny didn't have an answer for that. Turning away from Tucker, he started to think. What could he do? What could anyone do? Whilst he pondered on their next step his gaze climbed to the heavens, to the ever turning storm clouds. At that moment a sense of clarity came over Danny.

Turning back to Tucker Danny said, "I'll save her."

"What?"

"I'll save Sam. I go to where he took her, kick his teeth in, grab Sam and get out of there."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Tucker said, "Yeah? Well where is she then?"

Danny simply turned a pointed at the point in the darkened sky. Tucker eyes followed where Danny was pointing and noticed that the storm was spiraling unnaturally over a part of the city.

"Ok. Spiraling clouds of doom would be a good indicator. I guess." Tucker admitted.

"And I know what those clouds are hanging over. Ghost Hill." Danny said.

"How do you know that? I know you have a crazy sense of direction but... come on!"

"Tucker. The center of those clouds are over the section of the Memorial Park that has the hill in it."

"And Mr. Dark would totally pick that spot?" Tucker asked a bit sarcastically.

"Yeah. Besides this guy is defiantly not normal, and I think the clouds will show me where Sam is." replied Danny, ignoring the sarcasm.

"Me?" Tucker asked confused. Once realization hit he shot up from his spot and to challenge Danny. "Oh hell no! You are not going into the fire alone dude!"

"Tucker. I can run faster than you." Danny stated simply.

"How many white boys can say that?" Tucker mumbled. Then louder, "I can keep up. It's just stupid if you go alone!"

"You would get left behind, and I'm the only one out of the two of us that can fight, even a little. No, I'm going alone, but I still need you to find some help?

"What?"

"As crazy as this idea is, I'm still not crazy enough to think I can take this guy on for real." Danny explained.

"Ok, then why're you going in the first place?" Tucker demanded.

"Because there's no other choice. At least if I can get there fast enough I can stall, or something, while you bring in the Calvary."

Sighing in defeat, Tucker finally agreed, "Fine, you go kick the bad guy's butt, while I go running down the street screaming for help."

Danny appreciated Tuckers bid for humor. Grinning Danny nodded, "Thanks Tuck." With that Danny turned towards the Memorial Park.

"Danny." Tucker said stopping Danny before he could get far, "Don't die man."

"Not planning on it." Danny replied determinably. As Danny continued on his way, the heavens finally tore open to release a massive down pour. Danny disappeared behind the curtain of rain.

Tucker just stood there in the showering rain, staring after where Danny was standing. "I hope I didn't jinx anything." Taking a breath Tucker turned to start his given task. He started to fun down the street yelling for help.

* * *

"Hands up kid." a gruff voice demanded Danny as he started up the hill. The order was accented by the owner of the voice prodding the back of his head with what could only be a gun of some kind. Danny could only comply.

"Don't try anything. I would hate to kill a kid." Said the thug.

Danny's mouth began to speak before his brain could tell it otherwise. "You're going to have to kill me." Once he said that he turned to face the thug, who was a big guy in a gray suit, and continued, "Because I'm going up there."

The thug didn't know what to make of the kid. As he stood there surprised and confused, Danny moved. Pushing the gun out of the way Danny struck before the thug could do anything more than tense up. Danny landed a kick on the man, below the belt. As the thug grunted and started to sag to the ground after the unexpected low blow, Danny grasped his gun arm and wrenching it up at an odd angle forced the thug to the ground completely. Stepping on the thugs shoulders Danny then using all of his body strength twisted the thugs arm creating a sickening popping sound.

The man's screams were muffled by a roar of thunder. Danny then grasped something heavy and brought it down onto the man's head, knocking him out. Blinking, Danny looked at the object in his hand. It was the man's gun, he had apparently grabbed it after breaking the thugs arm. Danny shortly marveled at how heavy it was compared to how it looked.

Looking from the gun the fallen thug, Danny couldn't help but shudder when a flash of lightning highlighted he had done to the man. His arm twisted in an unnatural angle, and blood leaking from his head, yet the thug was still breathing. Danny forced himself to pay him no mind as he turned back towards the hill, the swirling clouds directly overhead.

Swallowing his fear, and tightening his grip on the gun Danny began his ascent. The climb wasn't as easy as he would have hoped as he almost slipped several times. The only positive thing Danny could think of as he climbed to face a psychopath was that the rain had lightened to a drizzle.

Yet, all of his thoughts ceased as he reached the top of Ghost Hill. Standing some yards away was Mr. Dark with Sam lying before him surrounded by several lit candles. The candle flames didn't so much as flicker when the wind blew over them, and Danny could see the gleam of a wicked looking knife or dagger.

"Leave her alone Fruit-Loop!" Danny shouted before he could think better of it.

Mr. Dark froze, became completely still at the unexpected demand. Finally he looked over his shoulder to gaze upon Danny, standing there pointing a pistol at him.

"Well. Well. Well. Looks like I shouldn't have hired mortal guards." Mr. Dark said calmly. Turning to fully face Danny while putting the blade into his suit jacket. "I don't think you realize how _over your head_ you truly are, boy." He said as his cane floated to his hand.

Mr. Dark started to walk forward, agonizingly slow whilst continuing to speak, "You came here to save your little friend. I can admire your... heroism. Sadly I can't just let you grab her and run, she's special you see. Furthermore, I would rather not kill you ether. After all, six is plenty for the foundation of the spell I wish to work, and I only need the lucky number seven to complete it."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Mr. Dark was practically yelling to the world that he killed those other kids, and he didn't care. That he would kill one of his best friends because he wanted to do some magic.

Danny couldn't find any other words as he said, "You're crazy!"

"Others have said similar things before. Yet I disagree. Seven lives for more power. I'd say it's not that bad of a deal." Mr. Dark said as he continued to close the distance between himself and Danny, completely unafraid.

"Stop!" Demanded Danny.

"Or what? You'll shoot me? My dear boy, you're trembling like a leaf! You're like a scared Mouse!"

Lightning streaked across the heavens followed by the boom of thunder as Mr. Dark staggered back a step. His left sleeve was torn, his arm bleeding.

"Not a mouse then." Mr. Dark said to calm for having just been shot. "More like a badger, not really threatening until it bares its fangs."

"Don't come any closer!" Ordered Danny disturbed by Mr. Dark's lack of regard to his injury. Danny could almost feel Mr. Dark's smile through the shadows of the fedora.

"Are you willing to take my life, Little Badger?" he asked. "You see. I doubt you would, or could for that matter."

"Wanna see?" Threatened Danny.

"No." Mr. Dark replied as he waved his hand in Danny direction. Suddenly Danny could see steam coming off of the pistol. He immediately dropped it when it started to melt, what once was the barrel of the gun red hot. "Now I don't have to worry, you are no longer armed." Mr. Dark chuckled.

Danny didn't have time to react before Mr. Dark waved in his direction again and mumbled a few words. Suddenly Danny sank to his knees feeling like there was a clamp in his brain.

"No worries Little Badger. It's the same spell I'm using on the girl. Right now you both are like puppets on a string." To prove his point, Mr. Dark made a slight hand gesture and Sam rose up and sat in the same position like Danny.

Danny tried to move, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. He could see Sam staring at him, her amethyst eyes showing how scared she truly was. Suddenly he felt his eyes start to droop, then close completely.

"I'm not completely cruel. So I won't make you watch as your little friend here dies." Danny heard Mr. Dark say, which was almost as cruel as making him watch the deed.

Danny tried harder and harder still. Figuratively pushing against his restraints. They wouldn't budge, yet Danny was too stubborn to give up, and he knew if he did Sam was as good as dead. He started to imagine what was to happen. His mind's eye could see Mr. Dark kneeling down over the still bound Sam, he could see the gleam of the knife, he could _see_ the blade plunge into her chest and the light fade from her eyes.

All because he couldn't move.

Suddenly there was a slight "pop" and he was shooting to his feet and sprinting towards the retreating back of Mr. Dark. Fueled by adrenaline Danny landed a hard punch to the side of Mr. Darks head as he turned to see what was happening. The blow caught the older man by complete surprise as he staggered back before Danny drove another fist into Mr. Darks gut. As he was doubling over Danny grasped Mr. Dark's front, turned and through adrenaline powered strength threw Mr. Dark.

Mr. Dark rolled away before anymore blows could rain down on him. Standing up he took aim with his cane. Danny didn't pay any mind to this as he rushed forward, just as he barely noticed Mr. Dark's eyes turn a luminescent red. He continued even as crimson energy swirled and formed around the cane. His charge was only halted when he slipped on the wet earth, falling backwards and still being carried forward by his momentum. The slip saved his life.

Like a cannon, a blast of raw energy erupted from the tip of the extended cane as Danny slipped, careening over him singeing his hairs. Throwing his leg up as he neared Mr. Dark he knocked the cane out of Dark's hand and sending it flying into the air. Landing on his back Danny twisted his hips and kick against Mr. Darks legs, forcing him to fall to his knees. Not wasting time Danny then pulled back a leg and stuck Mr. Dark in the head with a solid kick.

Turning his head Danny saw the fallen cane within reach. Scrambling, Danny grabbed the solid length of dark wood and whilst rising, turned and clubbed Mr. Dark in the head. The blow forced Mr. Dark to role away, before he stopped a short distance from Danny.

Now standing between Mr. Dark and Sam, Danny took a moment to breathe. The fight was surprisingly exhilarating for Danny who never been in a real fight before, the time with Dash just didn't count now. Seeing Dark move made Danny tense up, he was about to continue his assault when he finally registered Mr. Darks eyes, that were blazing a brilliant crimson. Danny froze at the sight of the inhuman red eyes, fear gripping him tighter than the adrenaline fueled aggression.

When Mr. Dark started to speak, it sounded more like a dark growl, "You remind me of the person I hate the most, do you know that? That stubbornness was one of his traits. I think I _will_ kill you now."

Somehow shaking the fear off, Danny countered, "How ya going to do that? I have your magic stick!"

"You think I need that _thing_ to use magic? You are sorely mistaken boy. But unluckily for you, I want to see the life bleed from your eyes." With that said Dark raised his hand toward Danny.

Danny readied for whatever Dark could throw at him, yet he didn't expect the cane in his hands to jerk forward. Gripping it with both hands and digging his feet in Danny tried to hold it back, the cane just dragged him forward with it.

All too soon Mr. Dark grasped the cane, spun around so that he was now in between Danny and Sam. Danny glared defiantly into those crimson eyes maintaining his hold on the cane until a blow to his chest forced Danny to let go and stagger back a few steps.

Danny tried to say something insulting to Mr. Dark, but all that came up was a wet gurgle and something warm spill from his lips.

"_What?"_

Reaching up to his mouth to see what it was that came up, his fingers came back sleek with a deep red liquid.

"_Blood?"_

Looking down Danny was the silver lined handle of a knife sticking out of his chest.

_"No way."_

Danny barely felt himself fall backwards.

_"No."_

Danny didn't feel the impact of the ground.

"_NO!"_

The last thing he heard before the world went completely black was a girl scream his name in anguish.

* * *

**Review please. Tell me what you think. ;)**


End file.
